


Happiness is Fleeting

by cosmicMelody



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubble, F/M, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicMelody/pseuds/cosmicMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation they had already shared, a realization of a doomed life that had come to meet its fate, a sudden and rapid shift in the fabric of the world that surrounded them and in an instant he was standing alongside her on the vast expanse of the rocky Alternian beaches, a soft vermilion dusk lingering in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness is Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty. This is the first creative writing I've done in around 6 years, and the first I've ever posted in my life, so I'm a bit nervous ;; I hope you guys enjoy it though!! Thank you!!

CA: fef  
CA: hey  
CC: ?  
CA: glub  
CC: Glub glub!  
CC: 38)  
CA: yeah  
CA: hm  
CC: W)(at is it!!!  
CA: wwhat  
CC: I am wondering if you can forego t)(e exaggerated emotional t)(eatrics for once and actually tell me w)(at's on your mind!  
CA: nothins on my mind wwhy cant i just fuckin talk and glub at you for a reason i dont havve  
CC: 38|  
CA: wwait fef  
CA: doesnt this seem oddly familiar  
CA: i havve a wweird feelin that wwevve had this exact convversation before  
CC: )(ave we? Now t)(at you mention it, it DO-ES feel like we went t)(roug)( t)(is already 38O

A conversation they had already shared, a realization of a doomed life that had come to meet its fate, a sudden and rapid shift in the fabric of the world that surrounded them and in an instant he was standing alongside her on the vast expanse of the rocky Alternian beaches, a soft vermillion dusk lingering in the background. His breath escaped him every time he saw her, in every life he lived. A gentle breeze ran its fingers through her long, coarse hair, whipping the tails of her pastel skirts as the light danced around her. She looked like a goddess. He felt the same longing that had both dragged his heart down into the depths of the ocean and kept him afloat for so long and breathed her name. Before he even realized she had moved, she was pressing her face into his chest, arms wrapped around his narrow waist, trembling with what must have been relief to see him again after what had happened. She choked out both thanks and sorrow. A shot taken in a battle with impossible odds for those seeking to walk away victorious in order to try to save a life which had been lost in the end anyways. They had no chance, but they did not know that when they took on the horrid black beast. That was the destiny of all splintered timelines. He wrapped his arms around her small but sturdy frame and buried his face in her hair, resting his head in between her curved horns and taking in the smell of saltwater and wind and life. It was wonderful and he felt at peace with the eternity he had left to live in death.  
  
They sat down in the shade of the cliffs together, and talked about what they had faced and what was left for them. They joked about how things used to be, they hoped to find the others and perhaps those they had yet to meet. And when finally silence found them, he set his hand on hers and turned to look at her squarely. Feferi met his gaze with curious eyes. This eternal dream gave him courage. He leaned in to kiss her and she didn’t turn away. Their lips met, her eyelashes fluttered against his cheeks, and his earfins folded down in pleasure. Her hand pressed into the back of his head, softly stroking his hair and pulling him in closer like the tides. He had been waiting for this moment his whole life. When they pulled away their eyes met again, and they both broke away instantly, cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Eridan stammered a soft apology for having lost himself to the moment. Hearing no response he turned his head in concern, had he done something wrong?? She was looking right at him with tears welling up in her eyes. Dread washed over him. Oh no, he did mess up, didn’t he?? She muttered softly that she never realized he felt that way. She never realized that she did either.  
  
They embraced again, his heart felt like it was glowing. She hadn’t pushed him away. She hadn’t shot him down. They had both lost everything but they had found each other again, and she had accepted what he had always tried his best to hide from her. He was unsure that he had ever felt this truly happy, and his lips found themselves bending into an unrestrained smile.  
  
Then, just as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. A burst of light incinerating everything into abysmal nothingness, an entire eternity decimated in an instant. The demented murmur of accomplishment from an all-powerful lord who was lost to vengeance, leaving nothing but a crack in the wall on which reality was painted.


End file.
